threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Zantam03
Admin You think you can handle this wiki on your own when it reaches 500 articles? I ask on wikia about getting rights here, could I? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'd like to have another admin, but sorry, I don't think you're the right man for the job. -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 12:44, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::At least I asked.... How am I not right though? To my opinion it is extremely hard to become a admin. There are so many specific rules and layouts. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 12:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well you're always allowed to ask of course. The good thing is that you're active and dedicated and you seem to really want it. I know there are a lot of rules and the layout guide is rather big (though I think much of the layout speaks for itself), but you don't have to know every single rule. Instead, just use the page when needed. But I also saw how you handled XtotheZ on NBA Wiki. That was very unprofessional. You threaten him with a ban when he (at that point) still had the intention of helping out. Just recently there was a guy here who copied from Wikipedia and you told him he should stop "else the admin will ban you!" Don't say such things man... Using the word ban so quickly, contributors will feel "scared" or "threatened". I also saw XtotheZ said something like you wanting to be an admin "just for the sake of being admin". I don't know if this is true, but that's not the kinda of admin I'm looking for. And last but not least, I want someone who really knows a lot about the period. You gotta be able to spot the right from the wrong. And, of course, not make too many errors yourself. Basically, the admin too should be a reliable source of information for the 3K period. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:18, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, The last time you banned me it really got on my nerves, thats why I think I should be rougher, but I'm a newbie too and handling XtotheZ was my first time. I'm just learning and I don't want to be an admin for the sake. When I was the admin on NBA wiki, I delete articles that weren't correct and reverted vandalism that was unspotted for 4 days! and I added categories and fixed the skin. So you can't say I wan't to be one just to be one. ----'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I guess it's fair to give you a straight 'yes' or 'no' on this. The answer is 'no'. Sorry. Various reasons, but the main one is that you yourself are not a reliable source of information for the 3K period. Let's say I'm going on vacation this summer for about 3 weeks. New contributors come and they write all kinds of stuff. I think you can't handle that. You won't be able to distinguish the right from the wrong and the fact from the fiction. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well. I gotta tell you. There will be very few admin here. I mean they need have a collection like what you have. :-P --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'm seriously fed up of critism about me. What do you mean I'm not a 'reliable source'? for example? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:03, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm only saying why I don't think you're the right man for the job. You can see this as criticism or advice. ::::::As for 'reliable source'... I explained that quite well in my previous post I think. If I'm not here for a couple of weeks and you're supposed to run things here, I don't think you can handle it. When somebody writes a bio of, for example, Kong Rong, can you spot the fiction? Can you spot the errors? I don't think so. If somebody asks you: why did Yuan Shu call Shao the family slave? What was Dou Wu's mistake in his eunuch campaign? Who were the other Dong Zhuo conspirators? I think you can't answer these answers, but these are questions you can expect. ::::::Anyway, I'm in a good mood today, so if you think you can handle this, I'm willing to give you a try-out period. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Try me, cause I'm thinking about buying SGZ!--'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::There you go. Good luck. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::THANK YOU : I'll try my best.--'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Shouldn't the main page be protected? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) No, not if you want a spotlight place --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but were already spotlighted. You think they'll 'unspotlight' us? Just because the main page is protected --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:44, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't know and don't wanna find out. The spotlight has been a great help so far so I wanna keep it. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll stick with you --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:47, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Template Check out this template I created ! I think its great! If your guessing what I'm doing I'm trying to prove that I am worth being an admin. P.S.: woops! accidently named it Shu --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : Move the template to People of Wei 'and supress the redirect. then I can create an new template. :-) --'Knighrez(Talk) 11:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Knightrez I don't mean to be rude but anyone can make that. And wasn't this something that you, and only you have always been asking for? This is very similar to the Wikipedia table (you get all your ideas from Wikipedia don't you?). Anyway, creating tables is nice but not required if you wanna become an admin. See my previous post about this to see what is. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 18:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel insulted now :-( ----'Knighrez'(Talk) 01:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I didn't mean to insult you, but creating templates is just not the way. It's nice if you can, of course, but then again, there's always community.wikia. Know more about the period and you're pretty much guaranteed an admin post. Imo it just looks bad if newbies come here and they ask you a question and you simply don't know the answer or give an incorrect answer. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh well... I guess it looks better than the table I'm currently using. With some small edits (smaller border, brighter blue) its a fine table. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, I got a better idea, I'll write on my page: I am a Romance of the Three Kingdoms expert, you can only ask me about RoTK, if its about SGZ, please ask Zantam03. :::::I think thats a better idea. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't know man.. we often disagree on things. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 11:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'll change, what do you wan't me to agree to :-) --'Knighrez'(Talk) 11:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I can already sense it. You dislike me don't you? your ignoring bit. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::eh..? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Come on man, when I asked you about facebook, you simply ignored me, but when Yuki asked you replied and the helpful welcome message I created and showed you. the way your are to me. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Since I gave it to Yuki (right here on my talkpage, in public) you have your answer too right? I gave Yuki my FB because he gave me his. On the other hand, you never shared any personal info so why should I? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I asked and you simply didn't reply, so how would I know when to give you my facebook? About the admin stuff, the conversation ended. That makes me feel disliked or untrusted. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::1) If I'm not sure if I should make you admin or not, should I always reply fast or be given some time to think? If I take my time, that means the conversation has ended? 2) You think too much 3) You're making this way too personal. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::At least you should've said: let me think about. --'''Knighrez(Talk) 14:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ' ::::::Given your reaction I guess I should've. --'Zantam03' '(Talk)' 14:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) About your template. If it's used on the Wei Forces page it should be open. If it will ever be used on the bottom of a character page, it should be closed though. Do you know how to fix this? ---'Zantam03' '(Talk)' 19:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Nope --'Knighrez(Talk) 03:43, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well that's just too bad --''Zantam03'' ''(Talk)'' 09:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::My wiki is in a desperate situation. It has 218 articles and there are no visitors contributing. It is worse than Yuki's wiki. Got any ideas, cause I ain't got nothing. --'''Knighrez(Talk) 13:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll have a look --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) hey there would you like to take a look at my Hey, since you asked about my next project before, thought I should tell you that my new article Wikipedia:Sima Yi's Liaodong campaign is finished! Go take a look and give me some feedback when you have time, thanks. :D _dk 13:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, it's really big! I have to have some time on my hands before I start reading it, but I will do it. But I like it that it's so big. Hope not all of your articles are gonna be like that or this Wiki will run out of purpose :-( --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:15, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It's actually roughly the same size as my last article on Liangzhou Rebellion, lol, which you're about to overtake in terms of length here on this wiki! But by all means, take your time. _dk 20:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Oops, ok forget that comment. But I'll read it soon. I don't know that much about the later years of 3K so I'm curious to see what I can learn from your article. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 21:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yo What makes you think your the leader? I was adding a helpful tip, to notify the release of edit buttons! --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :What makes you think your the leader? I was making a nice sitenotice, and then you make it so unnecesarily large! I revert it and you flame me! I guess you're above me and I'm not allowed to revert your edits. That's too bad --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :: It doesn't matter if I have all the SGZ books or not. I try to make a simple edit and it gets reverted. That means your still the one who's in control. Most of the time, I let you have your way. btw, if its to big, the person can dismiss it. It is just temporary message. Now peace. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:29, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::WRong. Since you've been admin you've only been locking stuff and removing RTK because that's what YOU think is good for the Wiki. It's not your wiki and you're not the only admin. I'm here too. If you don't wanna work together or discuss things but instead lock everything without someone telling you not to go ahead and make manage your own Wiki. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::and I said before what I look for the most is a knowledgeable person, so if you get SGZ or a SGZ based work... to me that's of much more use then somebody telling me I gotta change this and that -''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:45, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Let's have a truce. I'm gonna create a Circle of Trust. *In the future we shall discuss things before taking action. *We should discuss about editting templates *I'll will try my best to work with you P.S. the edit buttons notice? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, but this is going to be very hard I'm afraid. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:10, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::How is it gonna be hard? and thanks for complaining about me on central. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I was just about to reply on your reply on the community forums: ::::::"No Knightrez. First, you didn't lock one page. Second, I didn't say any names and I'm not criticizing you. I'm asking for advice by sharing my personal experience and view on the matter. It was not meant as criticizing." --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Well, are you satisfied with the new edit buttons? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:20, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't I say thanks already? Anyway Thanks again, they're nice. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:27, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::If you want anymore extensions, let me know......--'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:54, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it's ok like this ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::The References button has been added. Easier way to create sources. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thanks ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:33, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Template Only the founder is allowed to edit templates? Someone on forums said, anybody can edit templates. and what about your vacation? If the founder is gone who can edit the templates? No wonder why there ain't many contributer here, the rules are to strict. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 13:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :And basically anybody can edit all pages unless you lock them. The rules aren't too strict, perhaps more strict than other sites, but my experience with this wiki so far tells me the rules need to be like they are now. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin You stripped my admin powers from me, without telling me and even after I help add some new buttons!? Your lucky enough to have admin and burea powers. Otherwise you'd be a normal contributor. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 05:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think you were sharing your experience, you were complaining about me. Now you've taken everything I tried and earned. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 05:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::In these two posts you already show you don't have what it takes to be an admin. Why does adding buttons make you a good admin? And I'm lucky blablabla... If you look at community.wikia you'll see a guy called Max21 has been watching us. He too says you're not fit to be an admin: :::"He has some skewed viewpoints on things, and he doesn't have a solid understanding of quite a few things as well." ::And I was sharing my experience and view on the matter. I don't understand you. I've given you a fair chance, but already after one day you start complaining because I revert your edits. ::The fact that you don't understand that you were stripped of your rank says it all really. And then I give you a chance to explain or 'defend' yourself and you use it to criticize me.---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ive already read your post. I know what it says. You were automaticly given powers when you founded the wiki. You don't give people a chance and mostly someone who tries. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Revert my edit(s)? I thought you only reverted one? You made a big deal. I just asked why you revert me and you tell me I flamed you. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 08:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::whatever ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Now I understand. You dislike me. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC) 1) Yes, I reverted your edits. 2) Max21 from Wikia has been following us and agrees with me and he says you're not fit to be an admin. What do you have to say about this Knightrez? Because basically, that's what this is about. I stripped you of your admin powers because imo you failed the trial period. People agree with me. Try to think about that. 3) You flamed me. Why deny this? You criticized my adminship (ok maybe flaming was too big a word), say I act like the boss and that I want to be in control. For an admin that's an insult because that's not how he should be. 4) Making extra buttons has nothing to do with being a good admin. 5) I don't give people a chance? I gave you a probationary adminship. How's that not giving someone a chance? You just failed. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 09:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Because I made a few small mistakes. Before I could recover from that, You went off throwing my powers away. I'm not fit for being a admin!? Zantam03, I am newbie. This is my first time! You expect me to be superman!? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 09:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You're admin on Ridge Racer Wiki, Autopedia, NBA, etc etc. You're not new to adminship, yet, imo, you don't know how to be an admin. Even the people from Wikia, who followed you and watched you agree on this. And if you're really a newbie you should've been more open-minded, which you clearly weren't. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::screw this! I'm going to forums. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok go ahead. But I personally don't consider you to be fit as an admin. That won't change when you go to the forums ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ha! Step in line! --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Let's see what happens. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm a admin at Ridge Racer wiki!? What? have you been Following me to see if I'm good being an admin!? Autopedia? There is barely ANY contributors there! NBA wiki Ive left. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:15, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::You've had experience with fellow contributors at NBA and Autopedia ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 10:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::fellow? You mean this guy? I wouldn't consider my self pro. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't think your this nice. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 10:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC)